


Can This Change?

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Personality, Gen, Good and Evil, Hybrids, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Luna loses control of herself, and the consequences ended in someone losing a life. She needs a change. Is that possible?





	Can This Change?

Luna's breath is ragged as it leaves her mouth. She barely hears the sound of her brother running to her as she wipes fiercely at her cheeks to remove the tears. His body lays in front of her, eyes still open, cloudy, lifeless. 

"What did you do?" Jasmine screams as she drops to her knee's next to the body. 

The corruption is still draining from her body, and she can hear Rani's voice in her head: "The weak ones have to go." 

"The weak ones have to go," Luna repeats, in a daze, looking off in the distant. Jasmine turns her head sharply to her.

"Excuse me?" She hisses. Jasmine's emotions aren't something she can hold down right now.

"He was too weak" The corruption still holds to her voice, it comes out forced and angry. 

Her eyesight hasn't straightened out yet, still cloudy in the corners. She hears more footsteps to her left, more people running to check up on him.

Karter stares down at him, his expression staying neutral. He looks at her, and he isn't angry. But there's a hint of sadness in his eyes that makes the back of her eyes sting with tears. The guilt begins to tear her mind apart

"She lost control," Luna explains, her voice wavers. "He tried to attack Rani to get her to leave. I couldn't do anything." Luna sobbed into the back of her hand.

The distant footsteps get closer until they halt and a panting Alex halts her beside Karter. "Dad was right. She was gonna snap any day." She observes while looking over his body.

"Yeah, and it's your dad's fault that this happened too."

"Oh really? How is that?" Alex narrows her eyes at Luna.

"I told him I didn't want to become some monster. But here I am, sitting next to my brother's dead body after the demon inside me killed him," Luna growls.

“Yeah, and you had a choice to refuse the process at all. He told you that.”

“I wanted to do it! I wanted to be like you guys!” Luna yells, the corruption takes control of her voice, causing it to deepen. 

Alex winces at her and runs her hand through her hair. "What are we gonna do?"

“Does Kalani still have her resurrection stones? I would rather not deliver a dead body to Dimitrix.” Karter mutters, looking around him. 

Alex cups her hands around her mouth, emitting an ear-piercing whistle. The ground shakes under their feet, and Luna winces at the sound.

"What was that?" Alex asks her eyes widening.

"Rani," Luna whispers.

The sound of wings flapping is heard above them. Kalani quietly lands, a black bag closed up with white drawstrings sist in her hand.

"You called?" Kalani's voice rings like church bells, her eyes glowing brightly.

Karter points towards the body, and she frowns as she turns to it.

"Cause of death?" Kalani asks as she gets down on her knees to examines the body.

"Rani" Luna whispers, her throat burns as she speaks.

Kalani nods. "Are you doing okay?" She asks, concern laced in her voice.

Luna shrugs. "Same as always when this happens."

Kalani smiles and places a hand on Luna's. "I'll have a chat with dad and see if he can fix her."

Luna returns the smile and nods towards the body. "Can you fix him?"

"What kind of healer would I be if I couldn't?" Kalani laughs.


End file.
